


Nanami Hiromachi Wants To Kiss

by demonladys



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [8]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Kissing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Normal girls kiss their friends, right? If Tsukushi is a normal girl, and normal girls kiss their friends, maybe Tsukushi can show her how to kiss.
Relationships: Futaba Tsukushi/Hiromachi Nanami, Kurata Mashiro/Mitake Ran, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Nanami Hiromachi Wants To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> bonus fic for bandori rarepair week!   
> gotta kick off the nanatsuku tag~

Nanami Hiromachi crouches behind an oak trunk in the corner of the park and peers intently at a pair of girls sitting on the nearby bench, clutching onto her phone with the camera facing the two, record function active. It’s Mashiro with another girl, one with ebony hair as short as Mashiro’s marked by a strand of crimson, with a leather jacket over her shoulders. That’s Afterglow’s vocalist, isn’t it? She’s a little bit taller than the other vocalist but that might be posture -- she’s leaning her back against the bench and has one arm over Mashiro’s shoulders. Meanwhile Mashiro’s slouching over, flipping her attention back and forth between the ground and the girl beside her. 

Neither of them say a word to one another. At least, not loud enough for Nanami to hear more than whispers traced from lips when Mashiro turns to the side. Occasionally the girl in the leather jacket will lift one hand and stroke her fingers through Mashiro’s hair, or Mashiro will tilt her whole body toward the other girl and lay her head against her shoulders. Thankfully Mashiro hasn’t noticed and caught wind of Nanami’s observation. According to the internet, field study works better when your subject doesn’t know they’re being studied. So she’s trying her best to keep a low profile and not gaze so fiercely that Mashiro notices, gets startled, and jumps.

Why is she studying Mashiro and, presumably, Ran Mitake? Well, Mashiro’s always seemed like a pretty normal girl to her. She figures watching a normal girl like Mashiro spending time with a friend might teach her a thing or two about how that ‘normal human interaction’ stuff is supposed to work. Plus if Mashiro’s made friends outside of the band, she’s gotta be doing something right in that area! So Nanami trailed her into the park to get a close look at Mashiro’s brand of normal.

Though so far, she’s yet to learn anything she doesn’t already know. She’s already great at staying silent in the vicinity of others. Sometimes they’ll give her funny looks or ask her why she’s ‘looming ominously’ in the Tsukinomori courtyard. This study isn’t going anywhere, but she can’t interfere, so she repositions her legs and takes a seat in the grass, still watching intently while Mashiro and Ran exchange subtle gestures.

Suddenly the pace of everything changes when she catches Mashiro and Ran looking each other in the eyes. Gazes locked directly between each other. Even the normally skittish Mashiro isn’t backing down or running away. There’s some sort of tension in the air around them. Slowly, the distance between their faces closes, millimeter by millimeter. Nanami has no clue why, but she can feel her own cheeks emit some sort of scarlet heat. Both of the girls’ eyes close as the gap shrinks smaller and smaller. Their lips touch for a whole four and a half seconds before gently breaking away. Both girls open their eyes once more, and unbeknownst to them, Nanami slams the button on her phone to end the recording.

This was it. The reference she was looking for. This is how normal girls interact with each other, she’s certain. If Mashiro and Ran are normal girls as she figures they are, this has to be true, right?

* * *

The next day, Nanami sits in the empty practice classroom watching the footage again on her phone, fixated entirely on the screen. Her heartbeat gets all wobbly everytime she sees the moment Mashiro and Ran’s mouths merge together. They’re kissing like in the movies, but movies never make her pulse beat like this. And nobody is dying, so that’s also different from movies.

And for some reason, she starts to think of Tsukushi when it happens? Tsukushi is pretty normal, right? She’s like Mashiro, but she pushes herself way hard. She’s hard-working but nothing comes easy for her, which is apparently how normal people are supposed to be like. Nanami never understood why people like Tsukushi treat the things she can do as out-of-reach, so maybe she needs to be more like Tsukushi, she figures.

And if Tsukushi is a normal girl, and normal girls kiss their friends, maybe Tsukushi can show her how to kiss.

Sunlight leaks into the room between maroon curtains, lights fragmented into squares by wooden lattice around the window glass. Desks are pushed up against the wall to make way for everyone’s instruments, turning the open floor of the room into a makeshift studio. Soon the door opens wide and Tsukushi Futaba strides inside with that faux professional aura she usually carries around with her; determined demeanor and steadfast steps. Without even a greeting, Tsukushi grabs a piece of chalk and begins scrawling practice plans across the board. Placing her phone face-down onto the nearby desk, Nanami fixes her gaze toward Tsukushi and stares. Tsukushi’s tidy handwriting slows to a crawl as she twists her neck back midway through a sentence. 

“Wha- Nanami-chan, you were here already?!”

“Ah… busted~” she says as she raises her arms, hands clean open. 

“You weren’t even trying to hide. You could’ve just said something...” Tsukushi blushes. Judging by the pout of her lips she looks a bit frustrated at herself more than anything..

Tsukushi returns to the chalkboard and keeps going with the practice plan. Nanami doesn’t pay much mind to it -- she’s still busy thinking about the video, but she can’t take her eyes off Tsukushi either. Without the slightest hesitation, she asks aloud, “Tsuku-chan~ Do you wanna kiss~?”

The chalk streams off the board in an abrupt, crooked line down from where Tsukushi was writing a song name. Her wrist grows unsteady and she refuses to turn back around. “W-what’s this all of a sudden?!”

“I read online that normal friends kiss each other all the time. So I think we should kiss since we’re friends.”

Tsukushi’s got her whole front firmly facing the chalkboard, but it’s easy to detect the fire rolling across her face. “Where the hell did you read that?”

“I saw it myself… Shiro-chan and her friend kissed. Look here,” she says, grabbing her phone again and showing the screen to her bandmate. Tsukushi approaches cautiously, her face running over with bright scarlet. Her eyes narrow as she peers at the screen. 

Nanami estimates about thirteen seconds for a reaction, and right at thirteen Tsukushi’s eyes widen, she flinches and accidentally bumps against a desk behind her. She grabs the sides of her hair with every finger she’s got and starts throwing her head around in a near perfect rotation. After around a minute stuck in a daze, she starts to recover but the pupils in her eyes keep on spinning.

“U-um… I don’t know anything about this, but I don’t think Mashiro-chan and Ran-senpai are just friends if they’re kissing…” Tsukushi stammers, avoiding all eye contact with Nanami and muttering something under her breath.

“Huh~? It’s normal to kiss your friends, isn’t it~?”

Tsukushi flinches once more, absolutely baffled. Nanami doesn’t get what’s so shocking about all this. She’s just repeating what she saw online, but Tsukushi’s intense reactions indicate something much bigger in the equation.

“It’s not normal at all!” Tsukushi says, though catches herself and slaps her forehead immediately after the words leave her mouth. “W-wait, don’t take that the wrong way…!” There’s cartoonish droplets of sweat flying from the side of her head as she twitches and wriggles as she speaks. The professional aura she’d entered with is totally gone now, revealing the exasperated and perplexed girl beneath. Maybe those dimensions are what makes Tsukushi a normal girl? “What I mean is, um, you normally don’t kiss someone unless you’re dating them.”

“Oh…” Nanami recalls something like that showing up in her searches, too. That’s another department she’s lost in; what is dating, anyway? Of course, she knows what it is in theory. But isn’t that just a thing normal friends do when they’re especially friends? There’s something unsteady about the way her own heart beats as she thinks more and more about this while still staring directly into Tsukushi’s deep red cheeks. There’s something she can’t get out of her mind, no matter how hard she tries.

She still wants to kiss Tsukushi.

All this normal friends stuff is so confusing. She wishes so much to be normal enough to have friends to be normal with, but it’s like wandering through a graveyard and tripping over every tombstone along the way. But she’s got Morfonica at least -- and Tsukushi is right here before her eyes. She’s a friend, right? A good friend, even. Maybe it’s okay to ask for a little, maybe that’s what friends do and maybe there’s more to friends than just… friends. “In that case~ Tsuku-chan, let’s date so we can kiss.”

Just when Tsukushi’s face is starting to cool down, she’s ablaze once more and has to catch herself on the desk before she collapses from sheer shock. It’s kind of cute in a way -- feels like Nanami is starting to learn something about how normal girls express themselves? Tsukushi is like a plush with stuffing inside that leaks out when she gets flustered like this and Nanami can’t help but want to savor the moments when she’s torn at the seams and sew her back up afterwards. She stammers and opens and shuts her mouth and kicks at the floor but it takes her a whole four and a half minutes to muster a response at all. Luckily for her, the other three girls are running late.

“Jeez, Nanami-chan! Do you even know what you’re talking about?”

Nanami tilts her head and shrugs. “We’re friends, and I want to kiss~ So we should date, right?”

“...” 

Tsukushi freezes. She’s got a cold, blank stare across her face. It’s so brutally frigid, so honest that Nanami recognizes it. It’s not that different from how other kids would look at her and say she’s an alien from another world, that there’s no way she could be an ordinary human. And that rapid sensation in her chest twists itself inside-out, becoming a horrid discomfort she can’t escape from. 

“Huh? Did I say something weird? Sorry…”

“N-Nanami-chan.” Tsukushi shakes her head with the vibrating speed of a cell phone. She takes a deep breath in, then exhales, letting the air flow out into the rest of the room. Wind brushes against the ribbon on Nanami’s uniform causing it to shift by a centimeter and a half. Tsukushi looks her right in the eyes. “Okay, you’re serious. I-if you really want to date, give me more time to think. I can’t just answer a big question like that right on the spot!”

Nanami opens her mouth to speak, but is quickly cut off by a bright red Tsukushi pointing one finger at her.

“But… if you’re this deadset on kissing, then I’ll do that, okay?!”

Nanami’s pulse stops for just a second or probably less than that since she’s still alive. She nods firmly, and suddenly the idea of kissing is actually a reality and it’s not nearly as easy as it looked in the video.

Tsukushi steps forward, still lit up like the peak of a volcano. She glances back to the door but there’s no one there. Silly Tsuku-chan, Nanami wants to say but the words don’t form on her lips. Instead her lips move on their own, forward and upward, lifting her from her seat and matching Tsukushi’s height. They place themselves right atop Tsukushi’s. 

Tsukushi doesn’t press back at first, but soon shuts her eyes and pushes with tender force. Why does she shut her eyes, Nanami wonders? Nanami keeps her own wide open, noticing every little detail in Tsukushi’s vulnerable demeanor while their lips lock together. Like how her eyelids twitch when they’re shut and how there’s tiny bags beneath them.

In the midst of their kiss, Nanami recalls Ran and Mashiro and just now realizes that those two are supposedly dating. She glides her right hand over Tsukushi’s arm and up past her pigtail, then places her palm atop the shorter girl’s head. She gently strums strands of Tsukushi’s hair like a bass. Tsukushi’s only response is to grow even more gentle, letting herself melt into Nanami. Nanami’s lips were now the ones guiding the band’s ever-vigilant leader.

There’s a creek at the door, just barely loud enough for Nanami to hear. Her gaze, still wide open even as she kisses Tsukushi with all the fondness she can channel, catches sight of someone in the doorway for less than a second. Rui’s figure appears then vanishes again as she makes sure to shut the door once more as quietly as possible. Their kiss doesn’t stop. It lasts onward for over a minute and neither wants it to stop. It’s incredible in its own way, but so, so normal? Kissing another girl is the most normal Nanami has ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> clearly tsukushi's never heard of "homie kisses"
> 
> nanami hiromachi is the most difficult bandori character i've ever tried to write. i don't think this was particularly OOC as i based it as much as i could on how she behaves in the couple story things she's been in so far, but combined lack of content + lack of translations for what content there is + her being, from what i can tell, a Very complicated character = me second guessing myself constantly on whether or not i'm really getting her character down. so this was partially me taking the chance to practice writing her. i'm sure i'll get the hang of it eventually.
> 
> nanami rambling aside, this is for real the end of my bandori rarepair week content. i had a blast writing all of these and appreciate all the comments and kudos and those who have read my stuff at all! thank you for the support.


End file.
